I Kissed a Girl
by Mana Midnight
Summary: One-shot After fighting with Ron, Hermione goes to a party and fully intends to let loose and have some fun. FDHG mentioned PPGW


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry.

Alright, this is dedicated to, entanglednthorns. Love ya!

FD/HG PP/GW

_**These are the song lyrics, no duh, right?**_

**I Kissed a Girl**

Hermione Granger sighed tiredly as she sat down in the booth across from her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Nothing in life seemed to work out for her anymore. She and her boyfriend of four years, Ronald Weasley, had gotten into an argument about her birthday, of all things!

"Did you two fight again?" Ginny asked sympathetically as she patted Hermione's hand.

"Yes. I can't believe that the git doesn't want to do anything for my birthday next week. He's planned a night out with his teammates for that night. Figures." She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes as Ginny winced. She knew how much Hermione couldn't wait to turn twenty one.

The bushy haired girl sighed again as she kneaded her forehead. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. Half the time she and Ron fought, the other half of the time they ignored each other. Maybe it was time for them to break up, although she would do anything other than hurt Ron's feelings, him and his family.

"I just don't know about this anymore, Ginny." She looked at her friend and was surprised when Ginny only grinned at her and grabbed her hand eagerly.

"I know the perfect way to cheer you up! A party!"

_**This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.  
I got so brave,  
drink in hand.  
Lost my discretion**_

"A party, Ginny? I don't know. You know how I hate parties." Hermione bit her bottom lip as she looked at the redhead worriedly.

"Please, Hermione. It would mean so much to us. Pansy was just saying last night how you needed to get out and live a little. It was actually her idea in the first place." Ginny pouted and Hermione had to wonder how Pansy Parkinson could deal with being Ginny Weasley's lover for as long as she had.

"Ginny, I hate parties. I hate large crowds of people, you know this." Ginny's pout deepened and Hermione frowned at her, on the verge of giving in.

"Please, 'Mione, just this once?" Bright blue eyes filled with tears and Hermione nodded.

"Fine, but nothing too big." Ginny just nodded enthusiastically as she hugged Hermione and bounced away, most likely to Apparate out and inform Pansy of a party being held in a week's time.

Hermione just sat there and slowly sipped her tea. She didn't want to go home yet, not to a fight that would probably go on for weeks before it was resolved.

She was getting tired.

_**Its not what, I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you,  
caught my attention.**_

Hermione had been right. The moment that she stepped foot into the house that she and Ron had shared since graduation a fight erupted. It had ended in her leaving and going to stay with Harry for a while. He had agreed with Ginny, when Hermione mentioned the upcoming party.

"But Harry! I hate large gatherings, you know this!" Hermione wailed and put her head on the table.

No one saw it her way.

"Think of it this way, 'Mione," The sound of her nickname from Hogwarts soothed her. Ron never called her by that, not anymore, it was always Hermione or baby, "Ron is being a right git and it's time you guys called it quits. You're only hurting yourself even more."

"Harry! That would hurt Ron!" Harry only leveled calm green eyes at her and she bit her bottom lip and looked at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, for being the smartest witch I have ever met, you're being awfully stupid," He shook his head at her, "Don't make any decisions until after the party. Just remember what I said, 'Mione, I'm serious."

"I guess I can do that, Harry." She nodded and they dropped the subject.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
**_

Finally the time for the party arrived and all Hermione could think about was what had gone wrong between her and Ron as she sat at the bar and watched as the thirty or so girls danced.

She should have known that they would only invite girls, and a large group of them at that. Sighing one last time, signaling to the bartender to refill her glass for a third time as she resolutely pushed the problem from her mind.

They were all right. She needed to get out and live a little, if only for one night, and get her mind off of Ron and his attitude. Maybe having a little fun with her own sex would work.

She'd always been curious, just too afraid to act upon any urges. She had been with Ron for four years, after all, that had to account for something.

As if summoned by some unspoken call, Fleur Delacour, sex on two legs, stepped into the room and captured Hermione's attention.

After Fleur and Bill had called off the wedding early on in the war, she had disappeared and something in Hermione ached every time she thought about it.

_**It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
I liked it**_

The Veela allure that hung around her, half blood though she was, called out to Hermione, just like it had back in her fourth year when the French girl had arrived to see if she could participate in the TriWizard Tournament.

And just like then, Hermione watched her seemingly float through the room, enraptured that such beauty could exist. Finally Fleur ended up on the stool next to her. Hermione blushed hotly as Fleur looked at her and smiled.

"'ello, 'ermione. You are ze birthday girl, oui?" Hermione could only nod as the the accented voice washed through her and awoke things that had never been awoken before.

Not even when she and Ron had first kissed all those years ago.

"Well, zen. 'appy birthday, 'ermione." Fleur smiled at her and Hermione slowly smiled back, relaxing slightly as she called the bartender forward to refill her glass and to take Fleur's order.

_**No, I don't even know your name,  
it doesn't matter.  
Your my experimental game,  
just human nature.**_

Several hours later they were sitting at a secluded corner table, leaning toward each other over the top.

"So, 'ow are zings between you and zat Weasley boy, Ronald?" Fleur's nose wrinkled slightly and Hermione only grinned in her mildly inebriated state.

"We're in the middle of a fight, actually." Hermione shrugged, not really caring about her boyfriend right now.

"Zat is... unfortunate." Fleur said delicately and Hermione shrugged again, sipping contently on her drink.

"What happened between you and Bill anyway?" The blonde Veela elegantly rolled her shoulders in a shrug and Hermione couldn't help but watch the movement.

_**It's not what good girls do.  
Not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused.  
Hard to obey.**_

"I vanted to go back to France, to avoid zis... zat var," She sighed and Hermione reached across the table to gently pat her hand. She didn't expect Fleur to grab her fingers and hold onto it, "So ve broke it off between us."

"Oh, Fleur, I'm so sorry." Hermione sighed, the war had torn apart so many people.

"Do not be, 'ermione, I 'ave never been 'appier." She smiled and Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as a blush rose up in her cheeks.

Fleur started to pull her forward slowly and Hermione willingly went, licking her lips in preparation for when lips gently met hers.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**_

The taste of cherries filled her mouth as Fleur gently prodded her mouth open with her tongue. Hermione sighed lightly and one hand came up to trace Fleur's cheekbones. They were so... delicate and refined. Just like the beautiful girl that was currently making her breathless with need and desire. The Veela pulled back slowly and looked her in the eye.

Hermione slid into the seat next to the slightly taller girl, knowing her eyes were glazed with more than just alcohol.

"'ermione-" Hermione didn't let Fleur finish that sentence, instead she pulled the pale face to hers again and kissed those ruby red lips one more time.

_**It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
I liked it**_

Fleur pulled Hermione into her lap and the other girl went willingly, easily straddling her legs as Fleur ran her hands up and down Hermione's legs, occasionally straying upward to her waist and breasts. The bushy haired girl, who had straightened her hair for this evening, could only moan wantonly as a tongue pulled her own into motion and action with next to no work necessary.

_**Us girls we are so magical.  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist,  
So touchable.**_

It was so different from kissing Ron. Fleur's lips were softer and her tongue gentler as she got Hermione to participate in their kiss. Ron usually took what he wanted, like she had known he would when they had gotten together all those long years ago.

But now, this felt _right_, feeling Fleur's lips beneath hers coaxing her to do more, shine more, _be_ more. To Hermione, nothing felt better.

A tingling sped down her spine as Fleur's hands slid slowly up her short black skirt to stroke the inside of her legs and Hermione gasped and moaned quietly when they went closer to her womanhood, tenderly stroking her through her lacy black panties.

The ones Ron had bought her the first year they had been together.

_**To good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent.**_

Nothing could bring Hermione to care about that as Fleur latched her lips onto the juncture of Hermione's neck and sucked and bit her skin, delicate red lips pulled back as her fingers started to move faster and faster against her clit.

No, nothing was going to ruin this for her. No one could possibly make her feel unloved or unwanted when this woman were laying nips up and down her neck.

All that mattered was the heat that surrounded her as two slim fingers slipped inside her panties and entered her, thrusting in and out, pushing deeper and deeper as Hermione came closer and closer, trembling as she felt her orgasm nearing.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**_

"Fleur... ahh... I'm going to... going to... to..."

"Zen do it, 'ermione." And with those murmured words, Fleur licked the shell of her ear and scissored her fingers inside Hermione.

Hermione came, with a loud moan muffled by Fleur's lips.

After several long minutes she fell bonelessly on Fleur's shoulder, exhausted by an orgasm that had surprised her in both it's intensity and length.

"Let us get you 'ome," Fleur whispered in her ear and Hermione only had the strength to nod sleepily. Fleur chuckled at the motion. "Vere are you staying, mon cherie?" She whispered affectionately and Hermione slowly lifted her head.

"With Harry." She tried to stand up, but Fleur held her waist tightly to prevent her from moving.

"No, I vould like to see 'arry again." Hermione nodded and put her head back on her shoulder, murmuring sleepily as she let the pleasant feelings wash through her.

_**It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
**_

She vaguely remembered Fleur getting her back to Harry's and she remembered being put to bed even less.

But she did remember a kiss that had been dropped on her lips before the French Veela took her leave as clear as she could see her impending break up with one Ronald Weasley.

"Sleep vell, 'ermione."

_**I liked it**_

**END**

Tada, I am done. Watcha think?


End file.
